


You're My Clarity | Sam Winchester x Reader

by cumberbatched



Series: Supernatural One Shots [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Love, Nightmare, One Shot, Panic Attack, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, clarity, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbatched/pseuds/cumberbatched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a moment of pure panic the only one who can get through to you is Sam.<br/>"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Clarity | Sam Winchester x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This short one shot is inspired by the cover of "Clarity" by Sam Tsui.

”(Y/N)!” You looked frantically around as you tried to find the source of the yelling. “(Y/N)!” It was dark and the only light in the ally came from a blinking streetlamp nearby. The moment you turned the corner you froze. There were two men at the end of the ally. One was on the ground, barely moving, the other was tall, and dark and stood down over the first. 

“Hey!” you yelled with both anger and panic as you ran towards them. The tall man looked at you with a smile on his face, his eyes pitch black, before a dark smoke erupted from his mouth and he too fell to the ground. As you reached the body, you saw Sam fighting to keep his eyes open while he held a bloody hand on a large wound in his chest. Your heart fell to your stomach and you dropped down next to him.

“No, no, no, no, no…” you ranted as you tried to stop the bleeding. “No, no, no, no. Sam stay awake!” You took of your jacket and laid it carefully underneath his head. “Sam? Sam!” Tears were streaming down your face making it hard for you to see clearly. Sam looked up at you and you smiled down at him. 

“Hey” he said although it was barely audible. “Hi”. His eyes went blank. “No, no, no. This can’t be happening. Sam! SAM!”

“Sam! Sam… SAM!” You opened your eyes but saw nothing through your tear-filled eyes, the panic still having a hold on you. The sheets were glued to your sweat-glistening body, making you feel trapped and you found it extremely difficult to breath. Sam? Everything was hazy. Sam couldn’t be gone. Nothing would come into focus no matter how hard you tried. Where was Sam? You thought you heard muted voices near you but you just. Couldn’t. Focus! “Sam!” You felt a hand on your shoulder but in your panicky state, you just screamed and jumped out of reach. What was happening to you? You could hear the low voices again. What were they saying?

“Hey (Y/N)” That voice. You knew that voice. “Hey. Hey, it’s okay.” A warm big hand touched your right shoulder and this time you let it stay. “Hey (Y/N). It’s okay. You’re okay.” Another hand on your left shoulder. You tried with all you had to focus on the source of the comforting words. Your rapid pulse started to slow down and your breathing, although still out of control was able to get some oxygen down to your lungs.  
You couldn’t see a thing through the tears but a pair of worried hazel eyes started to become clearer in front of you. “Sam?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” He pulled you towards him and you didn’t resist. With your back against his chest and his big arms tightly wrapped around you, your shaking started to pass. Time passed. You weren’t sure if it had been two minutes or two hours, but neither of you moved or said anything. You moved around in his arms to see his face again. You had to make sure it was real.

You took his head in your hands and went through every feature on his beautiful face. His eyes, which you had seen stare blankly into yours, now looked at you full of worry and love.

“Hey.” He said smiling down at you. “What happened?” Your eyes started to fill up with tears again at the thought of Sam lying there dead in your arms.  
“It’s okay. I got you. I’m here.” Sam said rubbing your arms. You smiled up at him and he leaned down and as his lips touched yours you felt your body finally relaxed. 

“I love you, (Y/N).”

“I love you too, Sam Winchester”


End file.
